Many computer system platforms undergo a development phase and a production phase. For the development phase, a printed circuit board (PCB) may be populated with debug interfaces in order to resolve issues that arise with components such as the processor(s) and/or the input/output (I/O) controller hub chipset of a computer system platform. For the production phase, debug interfaces such as those for the processor and/or the I/O controller hub chipset may be depopulated from the PCB of a computer system platform to reduce production costs and to facilitate circuitry spacing. Sometimes component-specific issues arise or are discovered during the production phase. In such case, debugging the issues is more difficult if the debug interfaces available for the development phase have been removed for the production phase.